


Cazriel: The Sponge Bath

by Rhysand_vs_Fenrys



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-13 21:39:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys/pseuds/Rhysand_vs_Fenrys
Summary: In this AU of my fic "Velaris: Fury and Ruin", Cassian and Azriel explore previously untouched desires each male feels for their friend (written for Court-0f-Dreamers on tumblr in 15 min after too much alcohol).





	Cazriel: The Sponge Bath

##  **Cazriel: The Sponge Bath**

“WOULD YOU KNOCK IT OFF?!”

“I CAN BATHE MYSELF YOU JACKASS!”

“You can barely hold the sponge!”

“Yeah, well-“ Cassian grabbed the loofah from Azriel’s hand- or at least tried to. He threw all of his strength into snatching the sponge, but the shadowsinger’s grip on it was far too strong.

And he was only using two fingers.

Azriel looked at Cassian with an eyebrow raised and sighed. He didn’t blink, he didn’t look away, he just waited.

“FINE!” Cassian resisted the urge to upend the bowl of soapy water all over him.

It was humiliating being bathed like he was some sort of child- but after two weeks more dead than alive, he could hardly muster the strength to do more than shout at Azriel- and even that was beginning to exhaust him.

“Look, the drainage can’t build up on your wings. It’s only going to cause another infection and Madja will have to operate  _again_. Do you want that?”

“No,” Cassian admitted. “I’m not objecting to the bathing just-“

“I know, it sucks,” he’d had Nuala to bathe him, which was… more exhilarating than it was supposed to be, but he could only imagine what it felt like for Cassian The Proud to play infirm.

Azriel worked as quickly as he dared on the wings. He had to be thorough, but he knew Cassian was more uncomfortable than ever. He threw an arm over his eyes in an effort to deny that he was being bathed at all and ground his teeth against each swipe of the cloth. It was humiliating on every level. He was commander of the Illyrian forces, outranking Azriel on every single front.

… but at least it wasn’t Rhysand.

That bastard would have cracked jokes the entire time, at least Azriel was quiet.

Cassian let him work with little disturbance, but that was only because his strength was almost completely gone. He’d been awake for only a couple of days, and this was the first sponge bath he’d received. He couldn’t  _wait_  for the opportunity to take a real bath-  _alone_!

And… it wasn’t just the disgrace of it all, there was another reason why Cassian did  _not_  want Azriel messing with him in any way, and that was because-

Cassian had been so busy convincing himself Azriel  _wasn’t_  messing with his wings that he didn’t even notice he’d finished. The blankets were thrown back so that Azriel could wash his legs and-

_Shit!_

“Look, I’ve been unconscious, and the new membrane is incredibly sensitive. This doesn’t mean  _anything_.” Cassian didn’t dare uncover his face. There was long enough hesitation from Azriel that he  _knew_ his senses were correct- and he was having a very embarrassing reaction to the bath.

Cassian moved his arm to sneak a peek at Azriel. He was staring at Cassian’s semi-erect member with a hint of blush on his cheeks. Azriel jumped as his shadows told him Cassian was watching and he forced a laugh, “Wow Cass, two weeks unconscious, you haven’t given that thing such a long break since  _puberty_ , huh?”

“Asshole.” Cassian spat. He took his arm off his face as Azriel started to wash up one of his legs. That soft, silken touch of the sponge, the warmth of the water- it did nothing to discourage the reaction from that obnoxious appendage. The one Cassian noticed Azriel was shooting glances at more and more.

By the time Azriel’s sponge reached his thigh, the cock was fully erect. The sponge gently brushed the inside of his thigh and Cassian’s cheeks heated as a drop of gray-white liquid dripped from the tip.

“Look, like you said, it hasn’t had a break like that in a while, okay? It’s a bit… over-full. That’s it. It has  _nothing_  to do with you.”

“I didn’t think it did,” Azriel’s cheeks were red, but when he walked around to wash Cassian’s other leg- there was a distinct bulge in his pants that he was desperately trying to hide.

Once upon a time, Cassian had thought that he might-

-but no. He enjoyed women far too much for that to be the case. But…

Azriel couldn’t hide his wandering gaze nearly enough, and this time when he got to Cassian’s thigh he  _accidentally_  brushed up against the side of the cock with the back of his hand. Azriel and Cassian  _both_  gasped slightly at the contact.

“Um, M-Madja said to wash everything.” Azriel’s face was the deepest shade of red Cassian had ever seen.

“Y-yeah. M-Madja said. Fine. Go ahead.”

Hands visibly shaking, Azriel lightly touched Cassian’s cock. He glanced at his friend’s face and saw a mix of uncertainty and desire glazing those hazel eyes. He swallowed hard and lightly traced up to the tip. Holding the head of his cock between two fingers, Azriel brought the sponge up Cassian’s impressive length.

The soft groan came as a surprise to  _both_.

“It’s a little oversensitive because of… disuse,” Cassian said lamely.

“Y-yeah. That’s all it is.” Azriel nodded to his friend.

He didn’t realize his hands were still moving.

The one with the sponge was moving it slowly up and down the length of his cock, gently stroking that proud member. He was still holding Cassian’s head between two fingers, but now his thumb swirled along the slit in its head, paying extra attention to the small hole at the center. Cassian’s breathing deepened as Azriel stroked, and- and Azriel couldn’t help himself.

He’d been thinking about it for so long-  _centuries_. Something in the heat of the moment gripped him and before he knew it, Azriel had dropped the sponge. He bent over Cassian’s leg and dared to run his tongue up the hot, throbbing length of his best friend.

Cassian whimpered. His hand, weak as it was, found purchase on the back of Azriel’s head as Cassian threw back his own. When Azriel licked the tip, his hips raised off the bed, trying to force his cock deeper into Azriel’s mouth.

The Illyrian needed no further encouragement.

He’d always admired Cassian’s strength and might- even when they were young trainees. There were no females allowed around the male warriors and so they’d been forced to take their sexual urges out with one another-

-but Cassian would  _never_  choose Azriel or Rhysand. He didn’t want to confuse his friendships or give them the wrong idea, but both males had been fantasizing about the taste of one another far too long to stop once they had that first lick.

Azriel’s mouth engulfed Cassian’s cock. He took as much as possible down his throat as Cassian bowed up off the bed and began to whimper once more. He was panting harder than he thought possible, and the feeling of Azriel’s hot mouth was the most incredible thing he’d ever felt.

When Cassian’s panting cries had turned to something sharp-edged and hungry, Azriel released his cock. He stepped back from the bed and removed his own shirt and pants. Cassian looked down at the length Azriel had been hiding from him for so long and licked his lips.

“You’re not strong enough for that right now.” Azriel whispered.

He crawled up onto the bed and settled with his legs on either side of Cassian’s. Both males reached for their cocks, laying beside one another. Cassian grabbed the heads as Azriel reached behind him and stroked Cassian’s balls. He began to move his hips, moving his cock along Cassian’s length.

“ _Fuck!_ ” Cassian threw his head back and let Azriel ride him, both lost in a pleasure they’d denied themselves far,  _far_  too long. Precum dripped from both cocks onto Cassian’s stomach, but he didn’t care. He rested his free hand on Azriel’s thigh and in gentle tugs encouraged him to go faster, harder-  _anything_. Whatever Azriel wanted, it was his, just so long as Cassian was a quivering mess by the end of it all.

“I’ve wanted to do this for three hundred years,” Azriel whispered. He bent down and seized Cassian’s lips with his own.

They panted into one another’s mouths as their hips continued to move and that wave of pleasure began to crest. The taste of Azriel’s mouth, the feeling of his cock scraping against Cassian’s-

-if he was stronger, he might have lasted longer.

“ _Azriel”_ Cassian broke the kiss to call out his friend’s name, unconcerned if anyone else in the house heard.

“Don’t you dare,” Azriel pulled out of Cassian’s hand before he could process what his friend had said. At first, heat flooded Cassian’s cheeks as embarrassment flooded through him- then he saw what the other male had in mind.

Azriel slid down the bed and took Cassian’s cock in his mouth once more. He sucked at the head and stroked what length he couldn’t fit into his mouth.

He wouldn’t let Cassian come anywhere else.

Both hands found their way into Azriel’s hair as Cassian’s hips found a strength the rest of his body didn’t know. He pumped into Azriel’s mouth hard and fast until, with the scrape of Azriel’s teeth along the underside of his length, Cassian came harder than ever before. His hips rose off the bed and he let out a sustained shout as rope after rope of hot cum filled Azriel’s mouth. His friend swallowed as much as he could, his throat rippling along the length more completely than the silken walls of any female Cassian had ever been with.

A few drops of cum dribbled out the corners of his mouth, but Azriel took the vast majority of it. He moaned at the taste- salty and spicy, just as he’d always dreamed of. Cassian went limp in his mouth and Azriel pulled away quickly.

He couldn’t take it anymore.

“My turn,” Cassian pulled Azriel up by his hair, afraid to let go of the male in case he vanished or stroked himself off far from the lips that wanted to taste him.

“Let me help you.” Azriel’s pelvis was near Cassian’s face, and as he reached above the male to rearrange pillows, Cassian bit and licked at the base of his shaft. His hands cupped Azriel’s rear, and a finger began to trace an opening he knew he would fill before he was ready to call the “bath” done.

Azriel propped Cassian up and  guided himself into his friend’s mouth. Cassian was too weak to control the motion from his position, so Azriel rocked forward himself. The finger pressing against his entrance was too tempting to ignore. As Azriel pumped into Cassian’s mouth, he spat onto his fingers and reached back to rub them around Cassian’s hand. With an encouraging push, Azriel helped him penetrate the opening he craved so much.

Cassian fucked Azriel with both hand and mouth, drawing a breathless cry from the shy Illyrian. He stroked Azriel’s asshole as he would any female- in a gentle sweeping motion that relaxed and stretched his skin until- with great care- a second flinger slipped in.

Azriel cried out as Cassian began to curl his fingers and stroke his insides.

“I’m going to-  _Cassian!_ ”

Azriel came the moment Cassian slipped a  _third_  finger in. He began to spurt uncontrollably into his friend’s mouth, filling it with his seed. Pure lust filled Cassian’s eyes as he shoved his fingers into Azriel as hard as he could- driving Azriel’s cock deeper into his throat. He swallowed as fast as he could, but didn’t stop pumping those fingers until Azriel drew himself out of Cassian’s mouth.

He was still hard.

Cassian had saved the last mouthful of Azriel’s release and before Azriel could crawl off of him, he forced that hand back to his mouth. Cassian spit cum onto his best friend’s hand and stared into his eyes with an intensity Azriel had never seen before.

He knew what Cassian wanted.

Azriel brought the cum down to Cassian’s cock- hard once more. He lubricated it well with his own cum and slid down the bed until he was in position to press the head of the cock to the hole Cassian’s hands had massaged open so well.

“You’re going to need another bath.” Azriel grunted as he forced the head of Cassian’s cock inside of him. Even with the stretching, it was going to take a while to fit the entire thing in.

“ _Many_  more,” Cassian shook as he was engulfed in a hot, slick vice. He reached forward and began to stroke Azriel’s cock- one he  _needed_  inside him befo


End file.
